1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery management system. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a battery management system of a vehicle utilizing electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles using gasoline or a heavy oil internal combustion engine cause serious air pollution. Accordingly, various efforts for developing electric or hybrid vehicles have recently been made to reduce air pollution.
An electric vehicle uses a battery engine run by electrical energy output by a battery. Since the electric vehicle mainly uses a battery formed by one battery pack including a plurality of rechargeable/dischargeable secondary cells, the electric vehicle has no gas emissions and produces less noise.
A hybrid vehicle commonly refers to a gasoline-electric hybrid vehicle that uses gasoline to power an internal combustion engine and an electric battery to power an electric motor. Recently, hybrid vehicles using an internal combustion engine and fuel cells and hybrid vehicles using a battery and fuel cells have been developed. The fuel cells directly obtain electrical energy by generating a chemical reaction while hydrogen and oxygen are continuously provided.
Since battery performance directly affects a vehicle using electrical energy, it is required that each battery cell has great performance. Also, it is required to provide a battery management system measuring a voltage and a current of the overall battery to efficiently manage charging/discharging operations of each battery cell.
The above information is only for enhancement of the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.